Last Lost Memories
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Após um terrível acidente automobilístico, Sora perde sua memória. Como conseguirá viver sem saber quem são as pessoas ao seu redor? Como saber se realmente pode confiar nelas? Como saber quem realmente é seu amigo e quem não é?
1. Prólogo

**PROLÓGO**

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Toshiko quando sua filha entrou no veiculo.

Sora virou-se para sua mãe e sorriu. – Sim.

Toshiko olhou atentamente para sua filha, enquanto esta dava partida no carro. – Tem certeza? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Taichi? Você voltou num instante.

- Ah... Ele não estava em casa. – limitou-se a responder sem olhar para sua mãe, prestando atenção na rua à sua frente. Seguiu em direção à rodovia.

Toshiko sorriu para a filha e fechou os olhos um momento. Não seria uma viagem longa, mas levaria ainda algum tempo para chegarem ao seu destino.

Apesar de concentrada no caminho, o pensamento da ruiva estava longínquo. Algo a consumia. Uma ansiedade intensa tomava conta de seu ser.

Sora, hoje com 22 anos, era filha única e após a morte de seu pai, quando tinha 15 anos, morava apenas com sua mãe em Odaiba. Havia seguido a profissão de seu pai, por insistência de sua mãe, tornando-se uma renomada advogada. Tinha se formado há pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para já ter uma boa clientela.

Seu celular tocou. Era Taichi. Namorava ele há oito anos. Taichi era seu amigo de infância, se conheciam desde a mais tenra idade. E ao chegarem à adolescência, as pessoas começaram a falar que o relacionamento que possuíam ia além de uma mera amizade. Tentou colocar vários limites em sua amizade, mas quando deu por si, Taichi havia se confessado e a pedido em namoro. Apesar de dizer a si mesma que talvez o que sentia por ele fosse realmente apenas amizade, resolveu dá-lo uma chance e estavam juntos até o momento.

Como qualquer outro relacionamento, seu namoro com Taichi foi marcado por altos e baixos. E continuava sendo. Colocou o fone de ouvido e atendeu a ligação.

- Moshi moshi. – respondeu ao atender a ligação.

- Hei. Tudo bem? – disse Taichi alegremente.

- Sim. E você? – perguntou casualmente.

- Estou bem. Você já está vindo para cá? – questionou ansioso.

Sora demorou alguns segundos pensando na melhor forma de responder.

- Na verdade, acabei de passar por sua casa... E... Você não estava. – respondeu concentrada na estrada.

- Hã... Bom... Já estou em casa agora.

- Bem, agora não posso ir até ai. – disse meio áspera.

- Por quê? – questionou surpreso Taichi.

- Estou indo para um lugar e não posso me atrasar. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Você não me disse nada. Onde está indo? – perguntou meio autoritário.

Sora respirou fundo e suspirou. Detestava quando Taichi ficava enciumado e a tratava como se fosse sua propriedade.

- Preciso levar minha mãe num lugar. – disse tentando ser calma. Às vezes Yagami conseguia ser extremamente infantil, e precisava reunir toda a sua paciência e mais um pouco para tolerar isso.

- Sua mãe? – perguntou de forma desconfiada.

- Sim. Minha mãe. – já estava perdendo a paciência.

- E posso saber onde você tem que levá-la? – seu tom de voz aumentava ligeiramente.

- Não. O que minha mãe faz ou deixa de fazer não diz respeito a você. – explodiu Sora sem conseguir mais se segurar. Já estava farta das atitudes de Yagami. Não conseguiria suportar muito mais. Estava tão nervosa, que agarrou o volante com força.

Sua resposta deixou Taichi paralisado e, ao mesmo tempo, completamente furioso.

- Ok. Desculpe-me se sou tão inconveniente assim. – respondeu Taichi de grosso modo.

Sora suspirou mais uma vez. E ali estava o que detestava ainda mais, Taichi se fazendo de coitado e insinuando que a culpa fosse dela. Fechou os olhos por um segundo.

- Taichi... – disse alterada acordando sua mãe.

E foi como num piscar de olhos. Apenas ouviu o grito de "Cuidado" de sua mãe e a buzina do outro carro que vinha à sua frente. Sora havia entrado na contramão e ao tentar desviar do carro, o carro que vinha atrás não conseguiu diminuir a velocidade, batendo em seu carro. Perdeu completamente a direção e após o carro capotar duas vezes para fora da estrada, perdeu completamente os sentidos. A última coisa que vira foi o rosto de sua mãe coberto de sangue.

**XxXxXxX**

Estava consciente. Ainda não havia aberto os olhos, mas podia ouvir os ruídos ao seu redor. Sentia seu corpo dolorido. Todo seu corpo doía. Sentia-se imóvel. Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir. Começou a abrir os olhos lentamente, demorando-se no processo devido ao desconforto que esse simples gesto lhe dava.

Quando finalmente, abriu-os por completo tentou se localizar. Não sabia onde estava. Movia os olhos de um lado para o outro tentando achar algo familiar. Mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Nada.

Viu uma mulher vestida de branco entrando no lugar. Esta ao vê-la acordada levou um susto e saiu correndo. Voltou instantes depois com um homem ao seu lado. O homem chegou rapidamente ao lado de Sora e sorriu aliviado.

Ela olhou-o atentamente. Usava óculos, tinha o cabelo azul e a pele pálida. Lutou consigo mesma para buscar algo em sua mente que lhe desse alguma informação. Mas não conseguiu nada. NADA. Não sabia onde estava. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Não sabia por que estava ali.

- Sora? ... Sora? – chamou o homem com preocupação ao notar seu estado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sora?

De repente, começou a entrar em pânico e ficar inquieta. Não conseguia respirar adequadamente. Seu coração disparou e lagrimas caíram descontroladamente por seus olhos.

- Onde eu estou? – perguntou desesperada.

- Sora, por favor, se acalme. Você está no hospital... Sora. – disse Joe Kido tentando segurar Sora quando está começou a tirar o acesso em seu braço.

- Quem é você? – indagou assustada. – Quem é Sora?

Joe ficou sem reação. "Não pode ser...".

- Me solta! – gritou Sora descontrolada. – Quero sair daqui!

- Rápido. 2mg de lorazepam. – disse Kido à enfermeira enquanto segurava Sora.

A enfermeira imediatamente correu para injetar a medicação em Sora. Esta foi aos poucos se acalmando até que seus olhos começaram a se fechar novamente.


	2. Who Am I?

**Capítulo 1**

**Who... Am I?**

_**By Misako Ishida**_

A sala estava tensa. Havia uma energia negativa que rondava aquele lugar. Os presentes se consumiam em seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos, ainda não recuperados do choque que os acometeu. O silêncio parecia sufocar e ameaçar e, ao não mais aguentar sua frustração, Taichi pegou o porta retrato em cima da mesa e o jogou na parede com força.

Mimi foi a primeira a reagir, levantando-se bruscamente.

- O que você tem na cabeça, imbecil? Acha que isso vai resolver tudo? Pare de se comportar como uma criança birrenta. – disse com a voz alterada. Já estava farta das atitudes de Yagami. Ela também se sentia desesperada. Todos estavam.

- Cala a boca, Mimi. – gritou Taichi. – Não posso ficar aqui parado enquanto a Sora está naquele quarto! Alias, era seu noivo que deveria estar fazendo algo para tirá-la dessa situação. – gritou ainda mais alto apontando para Joe.

- Onii-chan. – falou Hikari suplicante tentando acalmar o irmão.

Havia duas semanas que Sora havia sofrido um acidente automobilístico. Havia chegado ao hospital em estado critico e, por sorte, Joe estava de plantão. Takenouchi possuía feridas por todo seu corpo e estava inconsciente. Kido deu ordens que a levassem para fazer os exames de imagem com urgência. Constatou, para seu temor, que ela havia sofrido um grave traumatismo craniano e precisa de cirurgia. Foi uma cirurgia difícil e cheia de complicações. No meio do procedimento, ocorreu uma hemorragia intracraniana, para desespero de Joe. Após horas de cirurgia, Joe estava exausto. Não estava feliz com o resultado. Apesar de tudo o que havia feito, Sora havia entrado num estado de coma. Porém, o mais difícil ainda estava por vir. Ao chegar à sala de espera, encontrou seus amigos, também amigos de Sora, aflitos e ansiosos por noticias. Sua noiva, Mimi, havia caído ao chão em prantos sendo sustentada pelas, igualmente abaladas, Hikari e Miyako. Koushiro, Takeru, Iori e Daisuke, que estavam sentados num sofá, abaixaram a cabeça claramente preocupados. Yamato, afastado dos demais, apenas saiu do lugar rapidamente, sem esboçar nenhuma reação ou expressão. Contudo, Taichi ficou desorientado. Golpeou fortemente o rosto do médico, chamando a atenção da equipe de enfermagem, que tentou a todo custo segurá-lo. Por fim, foi necessário que Kido aplicasse uma medicação tranquilizante em Yagami.

Por desgraça, Toshiko Takenouchi não havia resistido e havia falecido antes que pudesse ser socorrida. Mimi e Yamato haviam se encarregado do funeral. Haviam se passado vinte dias e Sora permanecia desacordada. Todos os dias era submetida a uma bateria de exames, a fim de avaliar sua condição física e neurológica. A maioria dos ferimentos de seu corpo havia cicatrizado e desapareciam lentamente, deixando em sua pele morena, um tom azulado ou arroxeado. Havia quebrado uma perna e um braço, que haviam sido engessados e imobilizados.

Durantes todos esses dias, Taichi se recusava a sair do hospital. Apenas ia para casa, tomava um banho e retornava, mesmo sob os protestos de sua família e de Joe. Mimi passava a maior parte do tempo também no hospital, tentando ajudar nos cuidados de Sora da forma em que podia. Inúmeras vezes, ao entrar no quarto para verificar como Sora estava, Joe encontrou Mimi segurando as mãos de sua amiga chorando. Todos os dias, Mimi conversava com Sora com a esperança de que esta lhe desse uma mínima resposta possível.

Joe não sabia explicar o misto de sentimentos que habitavam seu coração. Queria fazer com que sua amiga de infância acordasse. Mas... Ele não era um deus... Era apenas um mortal arrogante querendo salvar a vida das pessoas a todo custo. Concordava absolutamente com as palavras de Taichi, deveria estar fazendo algo por ela... Mas já havia esgotado todos os recursos médicos. Agora, apenas poderia esperar por uma intervenção divina.

- Taichi, infelizmente eu não posso fazer mais nada. Tudo o que estava ao meu alcance foi realizado. No momento apenas podemos esperar que ela recupere a consciência e...

- Espera-la acordar? – perguntou sarcasticamente. – E se ela nunca mais acordar? – gritou. – Me diga. De que adianta esse seu jaleco branquíssimo Doutor Kido se você não pode fazer nada pela Sora?! – se dirigiu até a frente da mesa de Joe batendo as mãos fortemente na superfície lisa. - Do que adianta?! – puxou Joe pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Onii-chan, por favor. – disse Hikari novamente, puxando Taichi.

De repente, a porta abriu-se bruscamente e uma enfermeira adentrou ao local.

- Desculpe a intromissão. Doutor Kido a paciente do quarto 312 acordou. – disse rapidamente a moça.

Joe levantou-se imediatamente e correu para o referido quarto, seguido pela enfermeira. Levou uns instantes para os outros entenderem o que estava acontecendo. Mimi abafou um grito, chamando a atenção dos irmãos Yagami, que compreenderam imediatamente o que estava ocorrendo. Taichi, mais que depressa, saiu correndo em direção ao quarto 312. O quarto em que Sora estava.

**XxXxXxX**

Joe corria o mais rápido que podia pelos corredores do hospital. Durante o percurso rezava para que Sora estivesse realmente acordada. Ao chegar ao quarto, olhou em direção à cama e viu Sora com os olhos abertos, percebendo tudo ao redor dela. Ficou tão aliviado por existir uma divindade que tenha atendido ao seu pedido que não percebeu o estado real de sua paciente. Chegou rapidamente ao lado de Sora e sorriu aliviado. Sim, ela estava acordada.

Ela olhou-o atentamente. Como se o estivesse examinando. Sua expressão era vazia e seus olhos pareciam demonstrar o esforço que sua mente estava fazendo. Notou como ela começava a se agitar e sua expressão demonstrava o quanto estava assustada.

- Sora? ... Sora? – chamou com preocupação ao notar seu estado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sora?

De repente, ela começou a entrar em pânico e agitar-se ainda mais. Passou a respirar com dificuldade e o monitoramento de suas reações começou a se alterar. O coração havia disparado e Sora começou a hiperventilar, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas tomavam seu rosto e soluços sua garganta.

- Onde eu estou? – perguntou desesperada.

- Sora, por favor, se acalme. Você está no hospital... Sora. – disse Joe Kido tentando segurá-la ao notar que ela começava a se descontrolar e retirar o acesso que havia em seu braço. Isso chamou a atenção dela e ficou ainda mais nervosa.

- Quem é você? – indagou assustada. – Quem é Sora?

Joe ficou sem reação. "Não pode ser... Não... Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Por... Quê?"

- Me solta! – gritou Sora descontrolada. – Quero sair daqui! – começou a mexer o corpo desgovernadamente. Precisava acalma-la.

- Rápido. 2mg de lorazepam. – disse Kido à enfermeira enquanto segurava Sora.

Nesse momento, Taichi entrou ao quarto e ficou em choque. Diante dele havia a cena de Sora se debatendo e gritando desesperada em meio ao choro, enquanto Joe tentava a todo custo imobilizá-la. Mimi e Hikari chegaram em seguida, surpreendendo-se também com a deplorável cena.

- Sora! – gritou Taichi correndo em sua direção.

- Saia daqui imediatamente Taichi. – disse com autoridade Joe. – Mimi! – a mesma não ouviu, estava olhando para sua amiga incrédula. – TACHIKAWA! – gritou e a mesma o olhou. – Tire Taichi daqui agora.

Mimi assentiu e juntamente com Hikari tentaram empurra-lo para fora do recinto, mas ele era mais forte do que elas e insistia em chegar ao lado de sua namorada. Joe chamou por auxilio e dois enfermeiros, ouvindo a agitação que havia se formado, entraram no local e, com algum esforço, tiraram Yagami dali.

A enfermeira em meio ao tumulto apressou-se em preparar a medicação solicitada e correu para injeta-la em Sora. Esta foi aos poucos se acalmando até que seus olhos começaram a se fechar novamente.

Joe Kido soltou lentamente sua paciente. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Comprimiu os lábios e fechou os punhos. O que havia acontecido? Não havia tempo a perder. Solicitou à enfermeira que levasse Takenouchi para novos exames, dessa vez mais detalhados. Precisava saber o que havia dado errado.

Definitivamente, começava a se preocupar ainda mais.

**XxXxX**

Após muito esforço, Hikari havia conseguido fazer com que seu irmão se acalmasse um pouco. Ele ainda estava nervoso e apreensivo, assim como todos, que novamente estavam ali presentes. Hikari havia ligado para Takeru para informar do acontecido e, depois de algum tempo, todos os seus amigos estavam ali, ansiando por uma boa noticia sobre o estado de sua amiga querida.

Era irônico pensar que de manhã esperavam que Sora acordasse e, agora que este fato havia sido concretizado, estavam ainda mais angustiados do que antes. Não tinham noticias dela, Joe havia levado-a para fazer outros exames e havia informado que quando tivesse os resultados conversaria com eles. Já haviam se passado mais de cinco horas desde então.

Uma enfermeira apareceu e solicitou que eles esperassem no consultório do Dr. Kido. Apesar de novo, Joe já havia conquistado o cargo de diretor do hospital, não por ser filho do dono, mas por sua competência.

A espera era cansativa e assustadora. De repente, parecia ser um monstro que consumia aos poucos cada pedaço de suas esperanças, deixando para trás apenas rastros de incertezas, medos e dor. Mimi havia permanecido calada durante todo esse tempo, a cena que vira mais cedo se repetia constantemente em sua cabeça. De novo e de novo. Num ciclo interminável. Sem perceber, lágrimas silenciosas rolavam por seu rosto.

Ninguém sabia o que fazer. Mimi estava simplesmente inconsolável. Hikari fez menção de se aproximar dela, mas Takeru a deteve e negou com a cabeça. Hikari entendeu e buscou conforto nos braços de seu namorado. Notou como estava cansada, com fome e com sono. Mas, no momento nada disso importava. Tinha que ser forte e esperar por noticias de sua cunhada.

**XxXxXxX**

Kido estava sentado ao lado da cama, esperando pacientemente que Sora acordasse (novamente). Aos poucos, notou como ela se movia lentamente. Recuperava os sentidos aos poucos e abria os olhos devagar. Ainda estava sob efeito da medicação, mas assim seria melhor.

Ela observava o lugar no qual se encontrava. Estava cheio de máquinas que pareciam monitorar algo (ou alguém). Notou que havia um acesso em sua mão. Virou a cabeça e encontrou-se com o homem de mais cedo. Ele mantinha uma expressão neutra, mas de certa forma, emanava certo alivio.

- Como você se sente? – perguntou o homem com o jaleco branco calmamente.

Sora olhou para frente. Sentia a boca seca e seu corpo estava totalmente dolorido.

- Com dor. – disse com um pouco de dificuldade.

Kido levantou-se e foi até uma mesa que havia ali. Sora avistou como ele pegava uma seringa e a enchia com um liquido transparente. Caminhou-se em direção a ela, utilizando uma saída do acesso para aplicar a medicação.

- Estou te dando tramal. Esse remédio irá aliviar essas dores. – disse concentrado.

- Obrigado. – disse simplesmente. Ficou observando sua mão e pareceu perder-se num ponto qualquer.

- Sora... Sora... Takenouchi Sora... – ouvia aquele homem chamando por uma tal de Sora. Quem era Sora? Então se perguntou se talvez ela não fosse a tal Sora que ele chamava. Levantou a vista e viu como ele assentia levemente, como se respondesse a uma pergunta não formulada.

- Preciso fazer alguns testes... – disse cautelosamente. – Você pode me ajudar?

Não sabia bem o porquê, mas sentia que deveria concordar com o que aquele desconhecido lhe pedia. Assentiu com a cabeça e, então, ele começou a lhe examinar e depois fez várias perguntas. Perguntas que a deixaram ainda mais confusa.

**XxXxXxX**

Já estava praticamente impossível respirar dentro daquela sala. Parecia que a espera fazia as paredes se comprimirem e ir, pouco a pouco, esmagando-os. Foi nesse silêncio esmagador que Joe entrou em cena. Ao abrir a porta chamou a atenção de todos, até mesmo de Mimi. Ao ver a expressão no rosto de seu rosto, os ânimos de Mimi se afundaram ainda mais. As noticias não seriam nada agradáveis.

Joe encaminhou-se para perto de seus amigos, com algumas chapas em mãos. Colocou-os na luz e virou-se para encará-los. Já era difícil dar uma noticia dessas para outras pessoas, quem dirá aos seus amigos. Quem dirá de Sora.

Todos aguardavam ansiosamente que ele dissesse algo e olhar para seus rostos não ajudava. Concentrou-se num ponto distante da parede e começou a falar.

- O estado da Sora no momento está estável. A crise já passou e ela está sob medicação para a dor. – deu uma pausa angustiante, mais demorada do que o esperado. – Mas, temo não ter boas noticias... Vou lhes explicar desde o inicio, para que fique mais fácil de entender... Nosso cérebro possui dois tipos de memórias. A primeira é a memória implícita. Ela é responsável pelas nossas habilidades motoras, sensitivas e intelectuais. A segunda é a memória explicita. Ela é dividida em duas. A memória semântica, que está ligada à fala, à escrita, à troca de conhecimento. E a memória episódica. Que é a memória dos fatos vivenciados pela pessoa.

Todos prestavam bastante atenção nas palavras do jovem médico.

- Como sabem no acidente a Sora sofreu um traumatismo cranioencefálico e teve uma hemorragia intracraniana. Esse traumatismo na verdade não afetou uma área especifica. Mas foi como se pequenos pontos do cérebro dela fossem impactados. – fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Como isso estava ficando ainda mais pesado de se carregar. Essa responsabilidade era demasiada. – Essa é a imagem do cérebro dela. – e apontou para a chapa sobre a luz. – Esses pontos, - especificou cada um deles – são as lesões sofridas. Infelizmente, a Sora tem amnésia retrógrada total. Ou seja, ela não se lembra de absolutamente nada da vida dela.

O mundo pareceu parar de girar e o Sol pareceu se congelar. Sora com amnésia? Como isso era possível? Era o que passava pela cabeça de cada um dos presentes. Mimi começou a chorar silenciosamente. Hikari e Miyako também derramavam lágrimas. Ninguém conseguia pensar com clareza. Taichi se encontrava totalmente atônito. Foi Yamato quem rompeu o silêncio.

- Isto é reversível, Joe?

Mimi e Taichi de repente olharam para Kido com esperanças. Mas o silêncio dele foi perturbador.

- Não há como saber. – disse num sussurro audível. – O caso dela é extremamente raro. A memória implícita dela está intacta. Bem como a memória semântica. A única que foi afeta foi a memória episódica, e da pior maneira possível. Infelizmente, não há como saber se ela irá recuperar suas lembranças. Ela pode recuperar toda a memória. Ou apenas parte dela... Ou simplesmente nada. Pode levar um mês, um ano ou a vida toda. Não há como saber.

- Então a Sora não é mais a Sora? – perguntou tristemente Koushiro.

- Em partes. Ela apenas não tem nenhuma recordação de sua vida. Mas as suas capacidades motoras e intelectuais, bem como a personalidade dela, estão intactas. Cada parte do cérebro é responsável por armazenar uma área diferente.

Outro silêncio grotesco acomodou-se. E foi quebrado por Taichi.

- Como você pode estar tão calmo assim? Você deveria estar fazendo algo para curá-la! - Ele começou a se dirigir em direção a Joe, chutando e empurrando o que estivesse em seu caminho. Seu olhar estava carregado de ira e ódio. Foi preciso Koushiro, Takeru, Daisuke e Ken para detê-lo. Taichi tentava se soltar a todo custo, gritando coisas incompreensíveis, agravando ainda mais o clima tenso e pesado que havia se formado desde o dia do acidente.

Yamato perdendo o pouco que lhe restava de paciência, colocou-se em frente à Taichi e deu-lhe um soco no rosto, arrancando sangue de seu nariz e boca. Taichi olhou para o loiro enraivecido. Usou de mais força para tentar se soltar. Yamato ainda não satisfeito lhe desferiu outro golpe, desta vez na boca do estômago, fazendo se dobrar de dor.

- Essas suas crises de raiva não vão trazer a memória da Sora de volta. Se comporte como um adulto. Coisa que eu vejo que você não se tornou. – disse Ishida friamente e se retirou da sala.

Taichi ainda era segurado pelos quatros rapazes. Ele gritava descontrolado.

- É melhor você ir embora para sua casa Taichi. – disse Joe num tom alto e impaciente. – Você apenas está atrapalhando. Vá. Descanse, se acalme, coloque sua cabeça no lugar e depois apareça por aqui.

- E quem você acha que é para me mandar embora? Eu não vou sair daqui. Eu não vou sair daqui seu médico de meia boca.

Dessa vez foi Mimi, quem também havia perdido toda sua paciência. Aproveitando que ainda estava sendo segurado por seus amigos, deu um forte tapa na cara de Yagami.

- Como você ousa? Foi o Joe quem salvou a vida da Sora... Ele fez até mesmo o impossível. – disse com raiva e ódio na voz. – Você só está agindo assim feito um louco porque sabe que se a Sora está assim a culpa é sua!

Yagami parou de se mexer e seus olhos se encheram d'água. Como Mimi podia dizer isso para ele? Com certeza ela deveria ter ouvido nos primeiros dias quando ele chorava no colo de sua irmã mais nova, se culpando pelo acidente. Se ele não tivesse iniciado aquela briga besta pelo telefone, talvez ela não tivesse perdido a direção. E não haveria o acidente. E Toshiko não teria morrido... E Sora não teria perdido sua memória.

- Pessoal, estamos todos nervosos. – disse Takeru. – Vamos manter a calma, por favor. Sora-neechan precisa de nós!

- Isso mesmo! – concordou Daisuke. – Precisamos ficar todos juntos. Não vamos brigar.

- O importante é que a Sora está viva... – continuou Koushiro.

Ken aproveitou que Taichi havia ficado parado e foi até Mimi, tirando-a da frente de Yagami e levando-a para perto de Miyako.

- Taichi, vá para casa. – disse Hikari.

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU PARA CASA! – respondeu exaltado.

- Irá sim! – afirmou Joe. – Se não for por bem, irá a força. Mandarei que a segurança te coloque para fora e não irei permitir a sua entrada. – encarou Taichi. – A escolha é sua.

Yagami suspirou resignado e indignado.

- Me soltem! – os três o soltaram, mas ficaram por perto. – Tudo bem. Irei para casa. – disse enquanto limpava com a manga da blusa o sangue que escorria por seu rosto.

- Passe na enfermaria primeiro. – disse Joe.

- Não precisa! – pegou sua jaqueta sobre o sofá e se retirou batendo a porta.

**XxXxXxX**

Yamato olhava para o rosto adormecido. Era tão delicada, tão frágil. Enquanto dormia parecia inocente. Fora o braço e a perna engessados, não parecia ter nada de errado com aquela garota. Acariciou suavemente o rosto de Sora, enquanto finalmente, deixava escapar aquela única lágrima, carregada de dor, tristeza e desespero.

Ao sentir aquela caricia, Sora despertou e colocou Yamato em seu campo de visão. Viu olhos azuis tão carregados de dor e preocupação, que sentiu uma dor em seu peito.

- Quem é você?

Antes que Yamato pudesse falar algo, ela já havia voltado a dormir devido o efeito da medicação.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
